Childish
by StormySkys
Summary: Yugi and Ryou find themselves in the middle of one of their yami’s more immature arguments. YamiBakura, maybe some YugiRyou if you look real hard. Complete.
1. Part One

**Summary:** Yugi and Ryou find themselves in the middle of one of their yami's more immature arguments. 2 or 3 shot. YamiBakura, maybe some YugiRyou

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Part One**

"Yadonushi!" The call was accompanied by the slamming of a door; Bakura was home. "Get down here, boy!"

Knowing that if he didn't go his yami would just come upstairs and find him Ryou stayed where he was, in his room watching TV. A month ago he would have scrambled down the stairs to avoid Bakura's wrath, but since the thief had gained a physical form he'd learned that, when it came to hurting his hikari, Bakura was all bark and no bite.

"Damnit yadonushi! Why don't you come when you're called?" A very irritated tomb-robber said from the bedroom door.

"Oh, I'm sorry 'Kura. Didn't hear you." The light lied, smiling sweetly.

"…that's ok." Bakura sighed, completely falling for Ryou's false innocence.

"Where were you anyways? I was worried…" The seemingly angelic boy said, wanting to see how long the spirit would go for his act. He wasn't worried; he trusted his dark to take care of himself.

"I'm sor -" Bakura almost apologized, something Ryou had never been able to make him do before, but stopped as he remembered why he'd been angry. "Get your shoes on, we're going somewhere!"

_Damn, so close…_"Where are we going?" Ryou was genuinely curious.

"…I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"You know I'll find out when we get there anyways." Ryou was now tying his shoes.

"Fine…we're going to the game shop." Bakura admitted.

"May I ask why?…You're not after the pharaoh –I mean Yami – again, are you?" Ryou demanded suspiciously.

"Not at the moment…and you'll find out later! Let's just go." Bakura stalked out of the room. Sighing, Ryou followed.

The Mouto Residence

The former pharaoh was pacing angrily around Yugi's bedroom. The shorter boy hadn't asked him why yet because he wasn't sure he really wanted to know; Bakura had been there earlier. Yugi hadn't known he was there until the albino thief had come marching angrily down from Yami's room saying something to the effect of 'stupid, stuck-up, pointy-haired BAKA!'.

Well, even if he was afraid of the answer, he didn't want the spirit to ware out a path in his carpet. "Umm, Yami? Is something wrong?"

"No, aibou! Everything's perfectly fine!" Yami yelled in a manner that assured Yugi that everything was not perfectly fine. He didn't stop pacing either.

"Is it something Bakura did?"

"YES!…well, not really. More like his reaction to something I did."

"…I'm sorry Yami, but I don't get it."

"I doesn't matter! What matters is that the next time I see that baka tomb robber I'm going to banish him so far into the shadow realm that… well I'm too angry to think of what right now, but it will not be pleasant!" Yami ranted as he paced by the window where he saw two white haired boys walking towards the shop. "Damnit it's him!" Yami retreated to his soul room, seeming to forget the vow he'd made seconds before.

Sighing in a way similar to that Ryou had used, Yugi went to answer the door.

On the street

"Come on 'Kura! We're here now, why can't you tell me!" Ryou really, really, wanted to know why they were going to visit the Mouto's. Ryou was friends with them, but he knew his yami wouldn't want to pay a social visit.

"Because!" _You won't go in if you know…_

/ I heard that! …but I' too curious now so I guess I'll go anyways./ Ryou said threw their mind link as he rang the door bell.

"Good." Bakura smirked as he disappeared to his soul room.

"Bakura!" Ryou protested as Yugi opened the door.

"Hi Ryou! Where's Bakura? Yami said he saw both of you on the street." Yugi greeted his friend pleasantly.

"He's hiding in his soul room…don't ask." Ryou shook his head.

"Okay…so what brings you here? Want to come in?" Yugi said, opening the door wide enough so that the albino could come in.

"Thanks…and I don't know." Ryou said calmly, before a look of extreme annoyance came over his face.

/ Just say it/

/No/

"Umm, Ryou?" Yugi said confused by his pale friends behavior.

"Yugi…" Ryou still looked very annoyed, but sighed in defeat to his dark. " Yugi, my yami wants your yami to know that he isn't speaking to him."

"…Huh?" That didn't help Yugi's confusion.

/Fine! See if I care! …Yugi, tell Ryou that that's great because I'm not speaking to his yami either/

/Can't you just tell him yourself/

/NO! If the thief's in his soul room when I talk to Ryou then I may as well be talking to the tomb robber/

/…fine/

"Yami says that's great because he isn't talking to Bakura either." Yugi said with less than half the enthusiasm his dark had.

"Bakura says he expected Yami to say that; only a brat like him would come up with something so childish." Ryou said equally unenthusiastic. He didn't bother pointing out that this was his yami's idea.

"Yami says that Bakura started it."

"Bakura said he might have started this, but your yami started it earlier."

"Yami says that that was Bakura's fault to."

"Bakura wants to know how…and so do I." Ryou added in defense of the spirit he'd come to consider family.

"Yami says Bakura was sending him signals."

"Yeah, like what!" Ryou said for both his dark and himself.

"Tons of signals! He came over when it was barely even morning, he was talking weird and saying things like 'I'm not sure how to tell you this', he even kissed him back for the first few seconds!"

"Umm, Yugi? WHAT THE HECK ARE WE ARGUING ABOUT!"

/That's a good question Yami…what did you do/ Yugi accused threw their mind link.

/ Bakura, I'm sure you aren't innocent either. / Ryou thought to his yami, then said out loud. "I think you both have some explaining to do."

"I second that…Yami, I think you'd better come out here." Yugi said glaring down at the puzzle.


	2. Part Two

A/n: thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! This fic may or may not end up being more than a 2 or three shot…I honestly don't know. Any opinions? In any case I'm going to try to update it on or before next Saturday. I'm really bad with updating so if I'm late please throw something at me. No explosives.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Part Two**

The hikaris tried desperately for the next five minutes to force their yamis out of the items, but it was no use. They were completely blocked. Sighing, the paler of the two boys spoke. "Well, that was…interesting. I'm terribly sorry Yugi, I wouldn't have come over if I'd known that Bakura wanted to do…whatever that was."

"Heh, you apologize way too often. There's nothing to be sorry for." Yugi seemed to be over the frustration he'd felt towards Yami only moments before. "I can't believe you didn't think it was weird that Bakura WANTED to come here though."

"I suppose I do. Sorry." Ryou apologized again, though he didn't seem to realize it and continued on cheerfully. "I did think it was odd, but he was so worked up I didn't argue."

"You just did it again!" Yugi was laughing now, the strange behavior of his dark long forgotten.

"Really? Sorry…err, I mean…" The poor British boy stumbled over his words. "…drats."

Yugi started laughing harder and eventually Ryou joined him. They carried on for awhile after as they suddenly found everything from each other to the floor extremely amusing.

"Yugi…what are we even laughing about." Ryou managed between giggles.

"You know I have no clue!" This started them up again for another strait minute. Afterwards, while they were catching their breath, Yugi got them back on topic. "So, what do you think they were fighting about anyways?"

"Well, I assume from that last bit that Yami kissed Bakura. There has to be more to it than that though." Ryou said thoughtfully. "Heh, I can't say I didn't expect this to happen eventually…Bakura's been attracted, physically anyways, to the pharaoh for awhile now."

"Yeah, it's the same with Yami." Yugi chuckled.

/I have not been/

/No, it isn't/

The darks, who had been listening in on the conversation, couldn't manage to stay silent any longer. Both unwilling to let the light's conversation continue, lest they reveal any more of their secrets, they left the items and appeared next to their respective hikaris.

"Yadonushi! We're leaving." Bakura grabbed Ryou, who could only smile meekly at Yugi as he was dragged away, by the arm and marched out of the game shop.

"Fine, baka tombrobber! Just walk away! See if I care!" Yami yelled after the two white haired boys in a manner that made it clear he DID care.

"Umm, Yami, do you want to talk about something?" Yugi asked, slightly amused by his dark side.

Yami stared at his aibou for a few seconds as if sizing him up, before asking unsurely. "…will you tell Ryou?"

"Of course not! Don't you trust me?" The short one put on his best puppydog eyes.

"Of course I do! It's just…You see aibou, early this mourning the thief came over..."

Early that Mourning

The former pharaoh had woken up way too early for his liking, or rather, he couldn't sleep and had just decided to get up once the sun rose. Stupid tombrobber. It was his fault! Why? Yami hadn't thought of that yet, he just knew that it was. He'd actually been in the middle of finding a way to blame his insomnia on Bakura when guess who came knocking on the door?

"Theif? What the hell are you doing here? Leave." The once-royal said to the teenager at his doorstep. He had no time to spend on lowly tombrobbers. Not that his time was better spent thinking about one…

"Feh, it's not like I _want_ to be here pharaoh!" Bakura snapped, crossing his arms.

"Then why _did _you come here?" Yami raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Because I bloody well felt like it!" The thief walked past his fellow ancient, apparently having invited himself inside. He began pacing rapidly across the room in a manner that seemed almost angry. If the former ruler wasn't already dealing with his own issues he would have been extremely confused. As it was though; he was just annoyed.

"Do you even realize what you just said?" The pharaoh turned from the doorway to watch Bakura as he began to mutter to himself. "And stop that, you'll wear out the floor."

"Oh no. Wouldn't that just be terrible." Sarcasm dripped from the tomb raider's words as he began to pace slightly faster than he had been before.

"Well, whatever. Have fun ruining the floor; you're going to pay for it." Yami said flatly as he shut the door and walked towards the stairs, fully intending to go back to his room and ignore Bakura's presence altogether. He didn't expect to be followed.

"Where do you think you're going!" Bakura was right on Yami's heels so the 3000 year-old teen had no opportunity to shut the door in his face. Once inside what had once been the guest room Ryou's darkness continued his frustrated pacing.

Yami was becoming increasingly frustrated himself, but tried his best to just ignore Bakura. It was easier said than done. "Bakura…just go. I don't have the patience for you right now."

This did not please the thief king at all. "What's your problem!"

"What's my problem? You are the one who barged into my –well, Yugi's – house uninvited to pace around and talk to yourself!" Yami almost yelled at his past nemesis as he stepped towards him. "What has you so Ra damn worked up anyways?"

That question seemed to hit Bakura hard. He sped up again and continued muttering something or other, now with hand gestures, before suddenly spitting out the words. "Ra be damned pharaoh!"

That seemed enough to push Yami over the edge. "QUIT WITH THE FUCKING PACEING!" He grabbed Bakura by the shoulders and forced him to stop. Normally he'd never be able to physically force the outlaw into anything, but Bakura wasn't himself at that moment. "Tell. Me. Why. You're. Here." The pharaoh hissed as he pushed the thief back a couple steps to trap him against the wall.

"None. Of . Your. FUCKING. Business." Bakura shot back fiercely enough, but other than his rebellious reply the white haired menace didn't resist at all.

Yami leaned in closer to Bakura, looking like he was about to yell in his face, but suddenly stopped. His eyes lost their fury, but he continued to just stare for a few seconds while his hands went from gripping the criminal's shoulders to wrapping around his neck. He then leaned in even closer so that when he whispered Bakura could feel the warmth of his breath on his ear. He knew why he couldn't sleep and it really was the thief's fault. "Bakura…please tell me why you came here so upset."

"Yami, I…" Bakura involuntarily relaxed against the wall, his voice was also softer now. "I'm not sure how to tell you this – " The rest of the sentence never exited Bakura's mouth mainly because Yami's tongue had entered it. The thief wondered briefly how they'd gone from a shouting match to…this…before that and all other thoughts left his mind and he returned the kiss.

It didn't last all that long before they both broke away. The two spirits stared at each other for a few seconds before Yami gave Bakura a tentative smile. The robber might have returned that aswell, if all of his instincts hadn't come rushing back to him at that exact second. "WHAT in the name of Ra was THAT!"

The Next Day (The day after Yugi said he WOULDN'T tell Ryou)

"…and so Bakura pushed Yami away and ran off, swearing, which woke me up. Then I went into Yami's room to find him, ironically, pacing and muttering to himself." The short duelist explained to the pale boy sitting on the other side of the picnic table.

"Oh my…that explains a lot….It's a pity really." Ryou sighed, pushing his coleslaw around with one of the cheap plastic forks that their school cafeteria uses.

"You mean that they don't get along better?" Yugi took a bite of his hamburger only to find that the lunch lady forgot to remove the onions. Yuck.

"Yeah. I mean, besides what they themselves are missing out on, you're probably my best friend and because our yamis pretend not to like each other I only ever get to see you at school." The quiet boy stated with more than a little remorse. "Too bad we can't do something to bring them to their senses."

"…don't jump to that conclusion just yet, Ryou." Yugi had this 'I'm up to something' gleam in his eyes that was made extra creepy by the fact that it was indeed Yugi Mouto with the slightly evil plan.

"Yugi…I don't like that look. It's the look Bakura gets when he has a plan to overthrow the pharaoh. That look is trouble." Ryou stopped playing with his food.

"Come on now! It'll be fun! Just listen," Yugi leaned across the table and whispered in Ryou's ear. By the time he was done the usually angelic boy's eye's reflected the same mischievous light his did.

"All right Yugi, we have ourselves a plan."


	3. Part Three

A/N: Thank you people who reviewed! This is going to be the last chapter…and it's on time! I'm so proud of me! I think this might be the first time I updated within a week of my last update! Yeah…that's really not something to be proud of…anyhow; here's the last part.

Disclaimer; I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Part Three**

Bakura stared at his hikari questioningly. The boy was up to something. Now Bakura didn't know what or why or even how innocent little Ryou would get it in his head to be _up to_ anything…but he was. The yami could almost smell it on him it was so obvious; his light was a terrible liar.

"Come on now Ryou, I know you're plotting something. Did you really think that _I_ wouldn't know plotting when I saw it?" Bakura's voice sounded more than slightly annoyed; he'd been grilling his innkeeper for an hour. "As much as it pains me to say it; I'm a little proud of you. But come on boy! You're caught, so spill it!"

"Sorry yami, but I'm really not planning anything." Ryou said with a fake smile and a nervous laugh. What was Yugi thinking? He knew his albino friend couldn't lie! The uncomfortable laughter continued as Ryou scratched the back of his head.

"…I don't believe you." Red-brown eyes narrowed as the spirit of the ring looked over his host again. "You know if you won't tell me I can probe your mind to find out, yadonushi."

"Bakura! I swear I'm not –" Ryou's protest was cut short when the phone rang. "Hey, the phone! I'll get it!" The white haired boy practically bounced into the next room over, he was so glad to be away from his suspicious dark. Said dark decided to go up to Ryou's room and use his phone to listen in…he didn't like it when his hikari hid things from him.

"Bakura residence, Ryou speaking." Pleasant as always. If the kid wasn't up to something, then Bakura was going to have to have a serious talk with him.

"Hey Ryou…it's Yugi." The midget sounded down, weird. He was usually so perky.

"Oh, hello Yugi, what a pleasant surprise!" Like that. Plot or no plot, they would have to discuss this.

"Yeah, umm…listen Ryou, I have some bad news." That was good. Bakura hoped it had something to do with the pharaoh. Maybe the royal pain was sick?

"Really? Whatever could it be?" That just sounded fake. Maybe there was hope for the boy after all!

"It's Yami…" Awesome! "He's gone." Wha? No way…but it sounded like Yugi was crying. "He was sick when I went to school this mourning, and now he's just…faded away. I think that means he's dead…" Yugi was sobbing into the phone.

So, the pharaoh was gone for good. That was great…wasn't it? Then why did Bakura feel so crappy all of a sudden. He hung up the phone and fell back onto Ryou's bed. The yami felt something warm on his cheek and reached to brush it away, only to discover that he was crying. "…damn you pharaoh."

Back to Yugi and Ryou

"I think I herd him hang up." Ryou whispered into the telephone, just in case Bakura came back down the stairs.

"Me to. Heh, you know Ryou, you're a terrible actor. 'Oh, hello Yugi, what a pleasant surprise!'." Yugi was laughing now.

"I know, sorry…Err, I mean…Well, you should have thought of that before you came up with this!" Ryou was glad Yugi couldn't see him blush. He was working on the apologizing thing! Really he was!

"Well, you bluff Bakura a lot; I don't see how this is any harder." The tri-haired one teased cheerfully.

"Yeah, but I don't think of that as lying! It's just play…" Ryou was cut off.

"Acting! Not lying; acting…Oh, hey! I hear Yami coming!" The shorter boy hastily hung up the telephone and opened the refrigerator, trying to make it look like he hadn't been talking to anyone. "Oh, hey Yami! Are you hungry?"

"Not really, aibou…" Yami still wasn't quite over the event from the morning before. Stubborn as he may have been with other people, the former pharaoh never questioned his own actions or feelings. He liked Bakura and was more than a little hurt by how said tombrobber had responded to him. Of course, no one else needed to know that. Well, Yugi knew, but he could trust his smaller other.

"I take it you're still down about Bakura?" Yugi said, putting on a disappointed voice. "Listen Yami, I'm really sorry to say this but Bakura…he's coming to try to steal our puzzle later tonight. Ryou tipped me off."

That stung. Not only had the grave robber turned him down, he was up to his old tricks again right after? The pain was washed away by Yami's anger. "Well, I'll just have to be ready for him then."

The Bakura Residence

"Hey, Bakura! I have some horrible news…well, good news for you I suppose." Ryou called through his bedroom door. "Bakura..?" He opened to door to find a very broken thief king lying on his bed staring absently at the ceiling. "Oh my…were you listening? I didn't think you'd be this upset." The last part was true. Some part of Ryou hadn't believed his Yami really had feelings for Yugi's until right then. "Well, I'm going over to Yugi's to comfort him…do you want to come?" He really wanted to comfort his Yami right then, but the sooner they got to Yugi's the sooner this would all be over.

Comfort Yugi? Bakura could care less about the brat…but he had to see for himself that Yami was gone. "…Sure Ryou. I'm coming."

Outside the Game Shop

Ryou knocked on the door of the game shop, the glanced back to his yami. "Hey Bakura…I'm really sorry."

The spirit looked up from the ground (witch he'd been staring at the whole way over) to question his light. "Why are you sorry?"

"Among other things; this." Ryou was gone faster than the thief had thought him capable of. He turned chase after the boy, but stopped when the door was thrust open. It was Yami…he was alive.

A smile found it's way to Bakura's face; Yami was alive. He wasn't even sick! Sure looked pissed though…

"You bastard! You decide to try robbing me again almost right after I…I can't believe you!" An eye glowed on the ex-king's forehead and his own eyes had become more red than usual.

"Don't flatter yourself pharaoh! You know I gave that up; it's not worth it." Bakura's smile faded as he snapped out a reply.

"Then what in the name of Ra are you doing here!" It was fairly obvious Yami didn't believe the thief.

"I heard out hikari's saying you were dead!" It was a bitter response, but Yami seemed to overlook that.

"So you were worried about me?" The eye disappeared and his own returned to their usual colour.

"What? No!...maybe." Bakura looked away from Yami, who was grinning like a jackass. "What the hell is that look for?"

To answer him Yami leaned in and planted a soft, quick kiss on the thief's lips.

"Awww!" Both yami's turned to see their lights standing in the shop doorway.

"Pharaoh…I think they set us up." The tomb raider said darkly; so this was what Ryou was up to. He'd have to praise the boy after he yelled at him.

Yami simply chuckled. "Come on now Bakura, they're our lights…they wouldn't do that."

"Who told you I was coming to steal the puzzle?"

"Yugi…" Yami's eyes widened as it hit him. "Bakura!"

"What?" The robber said confused.

"Tell my hikari I'm not speaking to him!"


End file.
